Yoshi's Perfect Performance
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: In this story inspired by Mario Kart Wii, Yoshi has 45 points in the Banana Cup and he needs a perfect score. Can he do it? Read and find out!


**In this story, we're going to Waluigi Stadium where Yoshi is competing in the Banana Cup for a trophy. Can he win? Let's read on to find out!**

Our story begins at Waluigi Stadium where Yoshi is training for the final race in the Banana Cup and he is so excited to be in the race.

The stadium has an announcer and a lot of fans, cheering and screaming for Yoshi as the announcer begins to speak.

"Good afternoon race fans, I hope you're ready to see some kart racing action from Waluigi Stadium today because it's the final race of the Banana Cup!" the announcer said, "That's right, it's the final race for the trophy as we got 12 racers battling for that prize right here in this stadium!"

The crowd cheered as the 12 racers are preparing for the final race.

"Before we get started, let's check out the current scores after 3 races, shall we?" the announcer said as the big screen shows the scoreboard, "Right now, Yoshi is in 1st place with 45 points, followed by Funky Kong with 40 and Toadette with 34. Now if Yoshi wins this race, he'll earn 15 more points which gives him a perfect score of 60 points, and the trophy!"

If you may recall, since Yoshi is in 1st place from the last race, then he'll start this race in that same position!

"Now, it's time for the final race but first, let's talk to Yoshi in my favorite segment, 'Talking With The Racers'" the announcer said as he went to see Yoshi in the Standard Kart M, "So Yoshi, you're in the lead and this is everyone's main question. Why are you preparing for this race?" Yoshi smiled.

"It's real simple; this course has ramps, fireball cogs, mechanical Piranha Plants, and a cheering crowd. I say that this is my favorite arena to race for the trophy!"

"I see, well thanks for talking with me and good luck today, Yoshi!" The announcer said.

Yoshi replied, "I will and announcer guy, I have 2 words for everyone watching this race and they are… let's race!!"

The crowd cheered as Yoshi said it. The announcer got excited.

"You got it, Yoshi and everyone, start your engines because… it's race time!!!"

The crowd erupted in cheers as everyone started their engines and got to the starting line!

"Well race fans I think it's time to start the race and as a reminder, here are the scores: Yoshi has 45, Funky Kong has 40 and Toadette, 34. Now to start this final race, here's our referee, who is it, everyone?"

Everyone shouted, "Lakitu!!", and Lakitu appeared in front of the racers.

"Racers, are you ready?" Lakitu said.

Everyone shouted, "Yes!", and Lakitu pushed the button to start the race.

Lakitu started the countdown and said, "3… 2… 1…

Yoshi shouted the 2 words, "Rocket…

…GO!" Lakitu finished.

…Start!!" And Yoshi slammed on the gas to give him the rocket start!

The announcer said, "Yoshi got a rocket start and the race is on!"

Yoshi saw the cheering crowd as he begins lap 1 with a nice left turn. The crowd cheered as he made his 1st trick of the race.

The race continued on as the announcer said throughout the race, "As you can see, Yoshi is currently in 1st place thanks to the rocket start he got earlier and everyone saw it on instant replay. Let's take a look at that performance. Right when the green light flashed, Yoshi slammed on the gas and got a boost from the starting line, nice work Yoshi. Now, let's get back to the race and the standings are the same as we begin lap 2!"

The crowd cheered as Yoshi made some tricks and got the crowd moving as he crossed the finish line to kick off… the final lap!

"This is it, the final lap. If Yoshi crosses the finish line, he wins the trophy." The announcer said.

Yoshi said as he made a brand new trick, "Yoshi… Helicopter… Spin!" and the crowd liked it!

"Here comes Yoshi as he approaches the finish line with Toadette closing in. It's neck and neck as both racers are 50 meters away from victory. Yoshi is going to make a perfect finish for the trophy and Toadette is in 2nd place with 10 meters to go. Who is it?" The announcer said as the racers are almost at the finish line, "And the person who crossed the finish line is…

The crowd watched and waited as a racer crossed the finish line. The announcer took a deep breath and said the racer's name.

**Yoshi!"**

The crowd erupted in cheers as Yoshi is the winner of the final race.

"Now let's check out our final scores. With a perfect score of 60 points, Yoshi wins the Banana Cup, amazing!" the announcer shouted as Yoshi got a perfect score!

"Toadette earns 12 more points for a total of 46 and Funky Kong earns 10 for his final score of 50. So the final scores are: Yoshi, 60, Funky Kong, 50, and Toadette, 46!"

The crowd cheered very loudly as Yoshi received the Gold Banana Cup Trophy for his perfect performance.

Yoshi said in the end, "Now that's what I call a perfect performance!"


End file.
